Forbidden Planet
by smokeyblacknights
Summary: Castle y Beckett van a ver una película tras la mentira piadosa de él, que asegura no haberla visto antes. Final 3x19


**Título:** Forbidden Planet

**Fandom:** Castle

**Pairing:** Castle/Beckett

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Castle y Beckett van a ver una película tras la mentira piadosa de él, que asegura no haberla visto antes. (Final 3x19)

**Comentario:** Es una historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días viendo el final del capítulo, cuando Beckett se le lleva a cine a ver la película. Me dio la inspiración y me puse con eso. Me apetecía hacer algo flojito en el que pasaran un buen rato sin complicaciones y esto es lo que salió. Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**Forbidden Planet**

-Podríamos ir dando un paseo. -Beckett le miro no muy convencida. -Hace buena noche y no queda tan lejos.

Beckett miró al cielo delante de la comisaria. En efecto, hacía buena noche y un paseo no le haría daño a nadie. Asintió de manera casi imperceptible, tras lo cual, comenzó a caminar sin mucha prisa.

Durante el camino le fue contando detalles de la película, sin desvelar demasiado los puntos principales, pero sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Castle la observaba fascinado. Generalmente, era él quien hacía ese tipo de comentarios y, aunque sabía de sobra todo lo que Beckett le estaba contando, era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella. La forma en la que gesticulaba para dar más énfasis a lo que contaba, la forma en la que sonreía al recodar alguna escena, simplemente era irresistible para él.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó. -Estás muy callado. Para ser tú, me refiero.

-Tú eres la experta en la película. -Se encogió de hombros.

Beckett negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

El resto del camino hasta el cine, fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Puedo comprar palomitas? -Preguntó Castle en cuanto entraron en el cine. Acompañó la pregunta con unos pucheros y voz de niño. -Yo invito.

-Claro, pero saladas. Las de caramelo se pegan... -Bajó la mirada y se rascó la frente. -Ve a comprarlas. Tengo que ir un momento al baño.

-¿Necesitas compañía?

-No te pases, Castle. -Su voz sonó firme, pero su expresión era divertida.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su compañera, Castle compró todo tipo de chucherías, un bol grande de palomitas y una bebida grande para compartir.

-Después te va a doler la tripa. -Beckett apareció de la nada e intentaba, no sin esfuerzo, ayudarle a sujetar lo que había comprado.

-Es para los dos. Yo me pido la pajita roja.

La sala estaba prácticamente vacia, algo que ambos agradecieron en silencio.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, él intentó asustarla, pero Beckett ni se inmutó. Castle emitió un gruñido que le hizo ganarse un golpe en el brazo por parte de su compañera.

Durante la proyección, ninguno podía reprimir el impulso de mirar de reojo y preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del otro.

A causa de la oscuridad, más de una vez sus manos chocaron en el interior del paquete de palomitas, haciendo que los dos sacaran las manos como si un cortacircuito hubiera ocurrido allí.

Y para más INRI, Castle no paraba de revolverse cada vez que le entraban ganas de beber.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro. Castle se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, metida entre las dos butacas.

-No puedo distinguir el color de las pajitas en la oscuridad.

-Da igual, bebe de la que sea. No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Castle fue a replicar; pero una queja por parte de otro espectador hizo que se lo pensara mejor y se llevara el plástico a la boca. Quizás fuera tan sólo producto de su imaginación, puesto que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera la de ella, pero aquel sorbo tuvo un sabor diferente, mucho más dulce que el del refresco en cuestión.

Sonrió para sí, antes de dejar el vaso en su lugar y volver a centrarse en la película.

-¿Te ha gustado? -Le preguntó Beckett a la salida.

-No está mal. -Contestó, con fingida indiferencia.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No está mal? Me decepcionas, Castle. -Guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de proseguir con lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. -¿Sabías que está basada en una obra de Shakespeare? Pero no logro recordar cual.

-La Tempestad -dijo él, y al momento se arrepintió. Buscó la mirada de ella y la encontró, a punto de decir algo. -Tengo hambre. ¿Una hamburguesa?

Tras el cambio de conversación improvisado, comenzó a caminar con una velocidad mayor de la que pretendía; seguido por Beckett, que no paraba de gritar su nombre.

.

-Dos hamburguesas con queso y dos refrescos. Para llevar.

Beckett estaba junto a él, esperando el momento para preguntarle cómo sabía algo tan poco conocido para alguien que no hubiera visto la película y que no hubiera leído sobre ella.

-Castle...

-Yo invito. Aunque ahora no será necesario que compartamos la bebida.

-No. Tú ya has invitado en el cine. Es justo que ahora pague yo.

-Kate.

-Rick. -lo imitó, sacando el dinero del bolsillo.

-¿A medias? -El chico encargado de servirles miraba de uno a otro, esperando a que se decidieran. -Ni para ti, ni para mí.

-Cerramos en diez minutos -intervino el muchacho. -También tengo una cita y me gustaría llegar a tiempo.

-¿A estas horas? Es un poco tarde para una cita.

-Esto no es una cita. -Les cortó Beckett. -Y Castle, no es Alexis; déjalo tranquilo.

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió fuera del local.

A los pocos minutos, Castle se le unió dispuesto a repartir la comida. Una vez hecho el intercambio, volvieron a reanudar el camino. Pero a esas horas de la noche, los pies de Beckett comenzaban a resentirse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado antes? Esa huída, quiero decir.

-El chico tenía prisa. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Y, ¿no sería que te ha molestado que creyera que estábamos en una cita?

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos.

¿Le había molestado que un desconocido lo creyera o que en realidad no lo fuera?Prefirió no contestarse a sí misma, y mucho menos a él. En su lugar optó por atacar.

-Castle, ¿Habías visto la película?

-No, ya te dije que no.

-¿Y cómo sabías lo de La Tempestad?

-No sé, intuición.- dijo, sin darle importancia.

-Castle...

-Está bien, lo reconozco. Sí, la había visto. -Cedió, al fin. Se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca, mientras sentía los ojos de Beckett clavados en él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué has venido?

-Alexis tenía planes y quería ver la película.

-Oh… -exclamó, visiblemente decepcionada.

-Y tú me arrastraste. -Bromeó. -La vedad es que está bien pasar una rato con una buena amiga. Y si un adolescente cree que tengo una cita con una mujer guapa y notablemente sexy, pues mejor para mí.

Beckett le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su hombro.

-Una vez me disfracé de Robby el robot -confesó Castle, haciendo que Beckett se atragantara y tosiera fuertemente, antes de soltar una carcajada. -¿Qué?

-¿En serio? -Apenas podía contener la risa para hablar.

-Sí, y puedo asegurarte que causó sensación.

-No lo dudo... ¡Quiero fotos!

Tras las risas, volvió el silencio. Pero esta vez no resultó nada incómodo, ninguno de los dos quería que la noche terminara y al día siguiente volver a actuar como si no hubiera nada más entre ellos que una relación profesional, pero ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para confesarlo.

Beckett se había sentido realmente a gusto. A decir verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiempo, se lo había pasado bien. Ni siquiera cuando salía con Josh era capaz de encontrar esa tranquilidad que le hiciera olvidarse del trabajo por unas horas y simplemente disfrutar el momento.

Irónicamente, el único que lo había conseguido era su compañero de fatigas. Con Castle todo era más fácil, y esa misma sensación, lo complicaba todo.

Castle, por su parte sentía que ese muro con el que generalmente chocaba día tras día, se encontraba un poco más debilitado. Y deseaba que se mantuviera siempre de la misma manera, aunque era consciente de que no ocurriría. Al menos, no de momento.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? -le preguntó, torpemente.

-Eh, tengo el coche en comisaria -le recordó ella. -Si quieres, te puedo llevar.

Él asintió.

.

-Dios, tengo los pies hechos polvo -suspiró Beckett al sentarse en el asiento de su coche. –Definitivamente, estos tacones pueden servir para atrapar delincuentes, pero no para pasear. –Se rió ante su propio comentario. -¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó, al ver que Castle miraba por la ventana inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Pensaba en qué dirían Ryan y Esposito si se enteraran de nuestra, eh..., 'no cita'

-Probablemente se harían una idea equivocada. -Sonrió. -Al igual que Lanie.

-Y no te olvides de mi madre y Alexis. Parece que todos creen que...

-Ya hemos llegado -lo interrumpió, bruscamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, inspectora. -Le respondió en el mismo tono que Beckett había usado. Estaba dolido.

-Buenas noches, Castle. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. -Sin pensarlo, puso la mano sobre la de él. -Gracias.

-Siempre. -colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, sin soltarse las manos. Castle, fue el primero en separarse; no porque quisiera, si no porque era consciente de que aquello es lo que debía hacer.

Beckett esperó a que Castle entrara en el portal antes de volver a poner en marcha el coche, rumbo a su casa.

Lo que nunca supieron es que un rato después, ambos se encontrarían tumbados en el sofá de sus respectivas casas, rememorando los mejores momentos de la noche y preguntándose si quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, podrían llamarlo de otra manera.


End file.
